


Douze

by LonelyDay



Series: Mémoires [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-A Game of Thrones
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: Stannis jamais n'abandonne, son autour non plus.





	Douze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isamajor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamajor/gifts).



> Un texte écrit du POV de Stannis, en cadeau à Isamajor pour les Secret Baguettes 2017 de la French Side de Tumblr. Cette anecdote m'a souvent attristée, sans doute parce que j'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle résumait bien à la fois Stannis et son histoire. J'espère que ce premier texte te plaira. L'univers ne m'appartient pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et il est la propriété de G. R. R. Martin.

Douze. C'est le nombre de cibles que son autour a manqué à ce jour. Il ne désespère pas pour autant. A chaque chute dans l'herbe, l'oiseau se redresse, chancelle sur ses deux pattes et après un moment – de moins en moins long, Stannis en est sûr – retrouve son équilibre. Il se tient fièrement, les ailes repliées sur son corps.

Il répond à ses appels et vient se poser quoiqu'un peu brusquement sur son bras.

Proudwing revient de loin. Lorsque Stannis l'a recueilli, il ne parvenait même plus à bouger son aile brisée. Il lui en a fallu du temps pour soigner l'animal. Pendant un moment, ses journées étaient organisées tout autour de lui, ce qui lui a valu bien des moqueries de Robert.

_C'est Weakwing que tu aurais dû l'appeler. Il n'arrivera jamais à voler._

Stannis avait fait mine de ne pas l'entendre, mais avait été blessé dans le fond.

Puis l'oiseau s'était remis à voler. Oh pas aussi bien que celui de Robert, ni aussi bien qu'il n'a pu le faire auparavant, mais l'oiseau vole et chasse à nouveau et Proudwing est devenu son plus fidèle ami.

Robert lui a bien proposé un autre oiseau, un des siens, pour remplacer son _piaf tout cassé_. Il a fièrement refusé. 

Si Robert n'a pas insisté, son grand-oncle, lui, ne s'en prive pas.

Il lui répète à longueur de temps que Proudwing, le nom seulement, est ridicule et que Stannis a l'air d'un idiot. C'est qu'il ne mâche pas ses mots son grand-oncle et Stannis ravale, une fois sur deux, sa fierté.

Il n'a pas envie de céder.

Treize.

Proudwing s'est écrasé dans l'herbe, une fois de plus. Il ne volera jamais plus haut que la cime des arbres, mais Proudwing se relève et persiste, encore et toujours.

Stannis fixe l'oiseau qui vient à nouveau se poser sur son bras.

Non, il ne cédera pas.


End file.
